1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swabs or applicators for applying solutions to various surfaces and the like where an absorbent swab is desired with the invention more particularly relating to the specific construction of the swab, a chuck adapter for mounting the swab on a container and a closure member for the container to seal the contents thereof during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swabs with absorbent tips are used in many instances for applying solutions, ointments and the like onto various surface areas such as various areas of the human anatomy. Such devices are also used for cleaning such surface areas, gently massaging such areas and the like. It is also well known to provide various types of containers which have a dispensing function. Typical of such containers are squeezable bottles or containers constructed of plastic material such that the container may be squeezed to dispense material through a discharge opening. Other containers of this type are those which have a manually operated mechanism for dispensing a predetermined quantity of material such as found in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,476, issued June 19, 1962 and 3,728,035, issued Apr. 17, 1973. While such squeeze bottles and manually operated dispensing mechanisms are utilized extensively and perform satisfactorily for their particular purposes, such devices have limitations in their utility under certain circumstances.